Surface
by Proudtobepack
Summary: On the surface their bruises were merely markings of dislike, borderline hate, and the show of trying to say who was the better one. Seiner Seifer/Hayner


**Surface **

~o~

Seifer and Hayner.

On the surface they seemed like just a pair of rivals, just a pair of teenage boys that fought a lot.

On the surface their bruises were merely markings of dislike, borderline hate, and the show of trying to say who was the better one.

On the surface the taunts, jeers, and hatefuly spiteful words were supposed to bring down the other's confidence and self esteem, meant to scorn and hurt the other's ego.

On the surface, however, was how other's saw them, not how they actually were. Misconceptions happened all the time, and with Seifer and Hayner, they seemed to have the worst misconceptions throughout the entire town. Because of what people thought they were, hated rivals who wanted to kill each other, actually much, much different.

Not only did they not hate each other, but everything they did had a different meaning than what other people thought.

They were actually together. Yes in that sense. As far as the rest of the town was concerned, they were secret lovers.

They didn't try to hide their budding romance; it'd just been how they were, stand offish and mean to one another in public and more loving behind closed doors. It's just how they were.

The bruises were actually marks of affection, small signs of love. Seifer's way of affection was mostly this way, being the type to show physically than tell verbally. He wasn't afraid to admit he wasn't that great with words, hence the simple nicknames he had for Hayner; Lamer, chickenwuss, loser, they didn't get much more complicated.

The jeers, taunts and mean words were anything but mean usually as they too were small signs of love and a show of affection. This was Hayner's thing, he could come up with many different taunts for the older blond but where he lacked was in his comebacks or retorts. He was a slower thinker than most and the words were how Hayner resorted to showing his affection, seeing how Seifer was stronger and Hayner couldn't leave as many bruises.

They had hid themselves in the beginning, not sure how to even really deal with it themselves. Eventually though, they did come out to their friends, or, were figured out.

Roxas seemed to know about Hayner first, from Seifer's small gang, Fuu knew first. Being their friends they didn't want to tell Seifer nor Hayner that they knew, not knowing if they wanted them to know or not. So when they did announce themselves to their friends they received knowing looks and smiles.

After friends came family, and luckily Seifer's single mother had no issues with it, was even happy to see her son had someone who was completely willing in putting up with him. And when she met Hayner for the first time she absolutely adored him.

Hayner hadn't had it so well, his mom, while religious, tried to accept her son. Even though he seemingly went against her religion she wanted to hold true to her promise, that she'd always love her son. The true problem lied with Hayner's father, who was completely and totally against it in every way possible. He even tried to kick Hayner out of the house when Hayner had delivered the news, but Hayner's mother had luckily gotten his dad to calm for now at least, tell Hayner to bring Seifer over for dinner the next day.

Seifer had came over for dinner like asked, and was dressed as he usually did. His tight, belly shirt on and his trench coat on with his beanie covering his blond hair. It hadn't bothered Hayner any as he'd gotten used to and even liked how Seifer would dress but Hayner's dad didn't seem to approve of Seifer from the moment he saw him. And as dinner progressed Hayner's dad seemed to change different shades of red, and even to purple. As Seifer and Hayner teased and taunted each other, in what to them was playful, but to other's wasn't. Hayner's father finally snapped when Seifer had taken the game to them too far by not only punching Hayner pretty hard in the arm but adding a nickname of his for Hayner's into it.

He didn't, however, snap in the defense of his son. Seifer hitting Hayner wasn't what made him mad; it just pushed his annoyance over the edge. He'd shouted and yelled and promptly denounced Hayner as his son and told him to get his things and leave. Hayner's mother had instantly gotten into the argument, shouting her disagreements at Hayner's dad. Seifer had returned them as well, shouting right back at Hayner's father until his mother dragged him into the kitchen to 'talk'. Had she not, Hayner's dad probably would have leapt across the table at Seifer. Seifer glared at the man as he was half dragged by Hayner's mom before making Hayner get up and ushered him to his room.

Seifer loaded the things into his old truck and silently drove Hayner back to his home with his mom. Seifer had actually tried to start a conversation a few times, but was met with silence from Hayner. The blond seemed to be shocked to silence. Seifer pulled up to his home and told Hayner to wait there for him and got out of the truck after he got a nod. Seifer announced the news to his mother and she gasped at the news and hurried out to help Seifer and Hayner get Hayner's things inside, saying that Hayner could stay as long as he wanted and to not think that he was a bother or anything. Once everything was moved into Seifer's room, Seifer set to getting a word out of his smaller blond.

"Hay, c'mon, Hay, speak." He prompted, snapping his fingers a couple times while wrapping an arm around Hayner. "C'mon Hayner, don't let what your dad said bother you, he's not worth it. Don't let him get to you." Seifer prompted more, trying anything to get Hayner to just talk again. HE didn't care if it was to tell him to fuck off and die, just so long as he wasn't so mute like he was. It wasn't like Hayne rto be mute like this; he was the one who used words and not fists.

Seifer continued to try and get words out of Hayner, going as far as being downright cuddly and actually affectionate. Which eventually worked Hayner from his silence, but in one of the most unexpected way, a bought of laughter from the young blond.

"What?" Seifer asked in confusion, too surprised to be demanding or anything, arms tightening as Hayner suddenly leaned into his grip, and even returned the hug.

"You. You're being so out of character. You're being nice… Thank you, Seifer." Hayner said, relaxing a little more as he tried to let his stress just flow out of himself for now at least. Seifer rolled his eyes a bit and scoffed.

"You act like I don't have a heart and don't care. I would have left you at your house had I not cared about you, Hayner." Seifer said, relaxing himself. It'd been a stressful night for the both of them, but they could relax now, safe at Seifer's house.

"Okaay, you care, you have a heart. I know." Hayner said, opening his eyes and glancing at Seifer a bit.

"So you gonna not let your dad get to you?" Seifer asked after a few minutes of quiet, silent staring at one another.

"He won't even scratch the surface." 

~o~


End file.
